Princess of the Sea
by The Literature Dragon
Summary: Edward is the captain of the sea, Bella is the princess. Their ships cross paths.
1. Author Note!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot

**Full Summery****: **Edward is a pirate owning the most feared ship on land and sea, Bella the Beautiful full of life princess of the sea, they meet while Edward and his crew are destroying her fathers ship. He kidnaps her to be a slave on his ship. He thinks she's sent from his personal hell, she thinks he's a bossy, boring, prude with nothing to do but boss people around. Who knew the sea could hold so much hate… or Love?

**Sound track:** Hero Mariah Carey -- Until the End of Time Justin Timberlake and Beyonce -- Every time we touch Cascada

**Authors Note:** hey people if you like stories from the past check out my profile there are two, if you want me to continue I need at least 20 hits and 5 reviews.

**Love,**

**UndertheOcean**


	2. Battle in my eyes Bpov

**Also some of your reviews are just to sweet thanks! Oh and don't worry the story will get way better after this chapter, I wrote it in a rush to thank you and I swear that they'll get better from here. Also chapter 8 for the beautiful war is added if you didn't already know and probably another chapter for princess and the tomorrow. A special thanks to Alice Misatamore she gives the most awesome reviews and advice…THANKS IF YOUR READING THIS! I have the weirdest habit of having to write the chapters on paper before I could type them but you know what's the craziest? I can only write on pink paper. R and R!

* * *

******

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up to the sound of Patrick shouting. "Ship overhead, SHIP OVERHEAD! IT'S THE BREAKING DAWN!!" Patrick was our spotter. Father only gave him the job out of pity because he couldn't do anything else.

Thinking back to what he said I laughed out loud, Patrick had a way of over exaggerating things, things that almost always ended up being a big rock.

The Breaking Dawn was one of the greatest, if not, _the_ greatest ship at sea, it's owned by the Cullen's. They stop at nothing to raid each ship and take its valuables and maps.

Slowly ships were disappearing one by one due to their greed for fortune and power.

It was every man's dream but only few succeed in actually achieving this goal.

I walked to the mirror pondering Patrick's and my relationship. It was not normal, that's for sure.

Patrick was thrown out of his house and town. He had wandered to the docks when father took him in, too weak to do anything father had given him the duty as spotter.

If you're wondering why he was thrown out of his town, it was because…he was cough-gay-cough.

I know nothing changed much in the 1800's.

Patrick and I were best friends; he was like the brother…or sister I never had.

I touched the reflection on the mirror, mother always used to tell me that the sea was no place for a growing woman.

She died when I was young so I scarcely remembered her or the things she said. Staring at myself across the pain of glass I knew I was nothing special, my face was proof of that.

At 17 I had brown hair and brown eyes- very boring to say the least.

This still never stopped father's crew from leering at me the day I came aboard the ship, I was among five other girls on board the ship.

Though I wouldn't say girls, more like bitter, old harpies.

Yes, this is my father's ship the Graceful Swan, my full name happens to be Isabella Marie Swan.

But I prefer simply Bella, or as the crew called me…Princess of the Sea.

Thinking about the ship's name had a tendency to make me blush in embarrassment. I was definitely not graceful; I was as clumsy as a new born fawn.

Can you imagine me on land much less the sea?

Though I had learned a lot of tricks among the ship, my feet could not fully grasp the whole idea of balance.

Blushing easily was also one of those unwanted traits. If we were at home it would be much a scandalous trait, but anything was fine at the sea, no judgmental cronies.

I tied my long brown hair in a tight bun and placed my light blue bandana atop it, father and I were going to cut it off but we could never seem to actually follow through with our actions.

It was one of the few memories we had of mother. Mother and I shared the same hair, but she was much more beautiful.

I had her wedding and engagement ring tied around a chain sitting on my neck. It never left my neck, not even while bathing.

Anyway, to make things easier for me, I dressed like a boy. The crew still knew I was a girl and called me Bella or Princess, but there was no physical attraction.

I put on my midnight blue band to cover my, now, protruding breasts. Even dressed as a boy you could see them, so one of the old witches had given it to me.

After tying it around my back, I slipped my trousers on, then my father's old work top.

I walked to the corner of my room and put my old fisherman's boots on. As much as I tried to disguise it my features were just too feminine.

As routine, I picked some dirt off the ground and smudged it around my face, there.

As I made my way out of my cabin I saw father's door was closed, which meant that he was already outside.

Not that I'm surprised.

I was located across father's cabin because if any of the crew members ever tried to sneak into my room father would hear. **(I know you don't read my author's note so I had to put this here. Please tell me if you want Edward to be a vamp or human and if Patrick should die in chapter 3)**

I walked to the central deck to see what Patrick was shouting about.

Again.

He was very tall but lanky. Don't tell him, but the crew members say that he was a female in every one of his past lives.

I lowered my voice a few octaves. No matter what I did to disguise myself, the crew wouldn't stop teasing me about how I looked like a male but had the voice of a girl.

I learned to get used to it, but it wasn't natural for me.

When I finally got to the deck to see what Patrick was shouting about, the sparkling sun was making the water shimmer. It was one of the best things about living on water.

Looking up I saw Patrick flaying his arms around and hyperventilating, quite the sight if you didn't see it everyday.

I turned my gaze onto the crew members, some rolling their eyes and others choosing to ignore it.

My father's ship was simple but elegant and sophisticated. On the front of the bow was a single swan beautifully carved from the most expensive lumber available.

I saw father heading to the look out post. Before he could start climbing, I ran to him and jumped onto his back.

"Father!" I shouted in my normal voice as he chuckled.

"Bells as much as I love you, I highly doubt that young men jump onto there fathers backs, or young women for the matter…I thought you outgrew that when you were 5? Now what would your mother say?"

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips, getting off his back we both said our line. "Young lady, how will you ever charm your way into a man's heart when all you do is act like a monkey? Now go clean your sleeping quarters, its worse then a pig's sty."

We both burst out laughing when Patrick interrupted "OH MY GOD, THEIR COMING…THEIR COMING!"

Father rolled his eyes heavenward and shook his head. "Let's go calm him down."

Father started climbing the latter and I followed up after him.

When I reached the top, he was trying to calm Patrick. I took the telescope and leaned against the railing.

We always did this to prove to Patrick that it was an iceberg or a big rock.

Putting my eye against the lens I looked onward towards the horizon.

A moment later my face turned pale and my mouth dropped open, what was more surprising then the fact Patrick was right, was that it was headed this way.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I looked at him my eyes ready, ready to battle.

"The Breaking Dawn father, its heading right on the path of our direction." he looked at me, I looked at him, Patrick squeaked, and we blew the war horn.

* * *

**Sooooo…what do you think? Like it? Like I said before it will get better after this, please answer the questions above and R and R for faster updates! Love,**

**-His-crooked-smile-1901**


	3. Rumor Epov

Holy mother of cheese and crackers, you people really like this story-35 reviews for 1 chapter! Well I really appreciate them and thanks for answering the questions. Edward will be human but I am working on another story where Edward will be a vamp and it does take place on a ship but it wont come out until one of my storied are finito! It will also be much more serious and intense like "the beautiful war" not funny business. Also does anyone have an idea on what kind of swear words Pirates use? R and R! also Edward and Bella have a 5 year time difference.

**Chapter 2:**

_Edward's Point of View_

"Emmet for all that is good in the world please stop!"

"What I'm just practicing fighting tactics"

Emmet was my older brother, though he had the brain of a two year old and the personality too match, then the heat probably melted his already small brain, he didn't have many to spare.

"I think you killed tactics when you sat on his head and blew your gas on him brother"

My more sensible sibling Jasper said.

"Your just jealous that your couldn't think of something as brilliant as this, get up Mike"

Mike was one of our crew members, not that we needed them they were mainly there for small jobs like cleaning.

"Mikey boy? Come on it didn't smell that bad"

"on the contrary I could smell it from the poop deck, Tyler's steering right now"

"Rosie!"

Mike forgotten Emmet bounced towards his wife Rosalie.

"I reckon it's time to wake Alice" Jasper said.

Soon all 3 of them were gone, sighing I looked towards the ocean.

If my father Carlisle and mother Esme they would be ashamed, we burn ships within moments after killing the passengers and crew on it.

Esme wouldn't have wanted this life for us, or any of our victims she probably would have forgiven the man who had killed her and Carlisle.

And Carlisle, Carlisle had dedicated his whole life on helping people to live while we had dedicated our lives to helping people end there lives faster.

When they had been murdered me, Emmet, and Jasper were crushed.

The man or killer (though I could say no more about myself) happened to be a pirate, we had vowed for revenge.

He was still alive somewhere in the ocean, the reason he killed Carlisle and Esme was due to the fact that our family was very wealthy.

Very wealthy.

People were always trying to steal our money though only one had succeeded.

Anyway after our vow we bought a ship then raided every other ships we saw, after that man stole our money we stole other peoples…it was only fair.

All the information we collected about him is that he has a scar going from his ear to this cheek and that he has a tattoo of a wolf on his neck.

We started taking the money and maps off the ships because either way we burn the ships why must we waste all the fortune and the leadings to fortune for no apparent reason?

I was 17 at the time and now I'm 22, Jasper's 24, and Emmet's 26, though Jasper had been wed before Emmet.

He had met Alice while at a bar, she was the bartenders daughter and had come up to too Jasper while saying "I've been waiting a long time for you".

Any sane person would have run screaming but she had poor Jasper whipped at sight.

"Well I'm sorry to have kept you waiting miss" he said.

1 year later they were married.

Alice and Jasper made quite the contrast both emotionally and physically,

While he was very tall she was tiny and short, just like their appearances there personalities were very different too. Alice was bouncy and overexcited about everything a female version of Emmet.

Although unlike Alice Emmet wasn't exactly the sharpest Sword on the shelf.

As for Jasper he was much more calm and collected.

Rosalie and Emmet's story is very different from Jasper and Alice's.

We had stopped at dock for more supply and Emmet was fooling around with some of the women when he saw Rosalie.

It was easy to say Rose was one of the most extraordinarily beautiful women you've ever seen, she could look at a man and he would be putty at her feet, Alice was also very stunning but in her own way.

Anyway he looked at her she looked at him, it would be nice to say it was love at first sight but it went more like this; Emmet slapped Rosalie's derrière and Rosalie slapped Emmet's…face.

The rest was history, they were married 2 years later when he was 23 and she was 19.

After she got married She moved on board with us, She and Alice became sisters right away.

All our crew members were dazzled by her and Alice but Emmet and Jasper made it clear what would happen if they tried anything.

Lets just say the mysterious disappearance of 4 more…forward crew confirmed there suspicions.

Alice had cut her long inky black hair into short spikes so it would be much more tameable, after all we were on a ship and she did look better now, Rosalie on the other hand had kept her long blonde hair.

Did I forget to mention with Rose's beauty also came the gift of Vanity…and selfishness, and greed, and Jealousy, I could continue on for days but my opinion was a little biased.

Good thing she couldn't hear my thoughts.

After the death of our parents me and my brothers were very stiff and said few words to each other but slowly over time they started to progress, especially after Rose and Alice entered their lives.

Me? Well I never changed, being the youngest I had the strongest attachment to my parents.

Everyone was hoping I would find myself that special someone I could hold, even Rose! But it was too late, I was the correct age but no one there was for me and it would remain that way.

Not that I minded.

Even though women swooned at the very sight of me, I didn't want them…especially them.

I shook my head while walking toward Mike wondering what the next ship we would find would be, not that there were many left, we destroyed them faster then workers could build them.

We had one of the most largest, accommodating, intimidating, and expensive ships know to man and on the bow we had a single lion carved out of solid gold with emeralds for eyes.

My eyes.

I was the captain of the ship because it was my idea and I had the best leadership skills, not that I was bragging.

Jasper was next in command and then Emmet.

"Mike? Mike! MIKE!"

"Is he gone?" Mike groaned.

I gave a dry chuckle, I don't remember the last time I really smiled or laughed for the matter.

"Yes Mike, Emmet's gone"

I walked away as Mike started to pull himself off the ground.

"SHIP AHEAD" shouted a very bored looking Eric, he was our best spotter the best money could buy anyway, he sensed ships before he saw them quite the talent.

"CAN YOU READ THE FLAG YET?" I shouted in a bored tone.

"TIS THE GRACEFUL SWAN CAPTAIN" he called back to me.

I head bear like laughter coming from where Emmet was standing "I eat birds all the time" he said/

Then came a slapping sound which I assumed was Rosa, even after all these years they never outgrew the concept of slapping.

Ahhh the Graceful Swan, it was rumoured that there was a young women onboard, her beauty could be able to outshine even Rosalie's.

But it was also rumoured that she dressed and behaved like a male and had the flexibility of a monkey. This was also defiantly a rumour.

But they also said she had a name…and that name was…

Princess of the sea.

**Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter…I sure didn't. anyway there will be an update for "the beautiful war tomorrow. R and R for the loveeee.**

**-Under_the_Ocean**


	4. Be a man Bpov

**Hey, hey, hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter but if you don't like fighting scenes…this one is terrible so you can enjoy! Also the first chapter of be my protection might be up today. Oh and can you won't believe where I wrote this chapter…in the washroom of a movie theatre! Okay I'm lying I wrote it at my aunts house but while watching a PG-13 show. I turned 13 in January so I am taking full advantage! R and R for fast updates!**

**p.s. I had to re-type this chapter twice because I forgot to save poor me.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's Point of View**

After we blew the horn everyone went into frenzy, Top (who was at the wheel) stopped the boat. We put down the sails and sharpened our swords.

No point in running away, their ship was coming at a much faster pace.

I knew we couldn't win, but I had to try, for father's pride, for his life.

Patrick panicked once more and squeaked and squealed,

And squeaked and squealed,

And squeaked and squealed,

Again.

And again.

And again.

"Patrick, you bloody idiot, get a hold of yourself." I said.

"Bella, watch your mouth." Father laughed while saying this.

"We are at sea; if anyone else said these words, the other crew would think they softened up."

"Okay Bells, you win that one." Charlie said.

"Anyway father, I'm going to stay here and surprise them. You should protect the money and maps in your room, oh, and remember to bar the door."

I knew it was a pathetic attempt, but I would take any excuse I could get hold of for his safety.

"Well Bells, I was about to say the same thing but you got my stubbornness from me didn't you?"

He kissed my forehead and gave me a hug, the hug of a father. "Whatever happens I want you to know that I love you, princess."

He didn't say it, but he was implying. "You don't think we're going to make it…do you?" it wasn't a question.

I knew this already, but I had a small glimmer of childish hope. If father didn't think so, there was absolutely no chance of survival.

"Be careful my Little Swan, make me proud."

"I will, father, I will." he couldn't hear me because he was already half way down the latter.

"Sam, throw me up a sword." I looked at the quaking Patrick who was trying very hard to keep his sounds of fear intact.

As I rolled my eyes, I called back down to him. "And a blunt dagger for the girl." I heard Sam give a chuckle.

Soon I held my beautiful Emerald and Amber sword in my hands, and Patrick held his blunt dagger.

Need I might add that he looked at the dagger like it would come alive and attack him any second?

"I can't use this, this people killer!"

Sigh I have to live with this everyday. "Oh, be a man."

All too quickly, the Breaking Dawn halted beside us and planks started appearing before the edge. To join us in a friendly game of completion, I thought.

More like to join us in a cruel game of hatred and bloodshed due to greed of man, my mind spit bitterly back at me. My, I am just so optimistic these days

Men were starting to appear out of the ships. There weren't many, from what I could see, but most of them were twice as big as my crew, in height and width.

Looking around at the enemy, I felt my jaw drop jaw open.

There, slaughtering my crew, was the most beautiful man on earth. I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, but god can punish me later.

It felt like my insides were exploding in cannonballs, then falling into a frozen stream and turning to ice, only to be burned again.

He was dirty, but weren't we all? Whether it was filth or blood.

All his features were rugged and sharp, chiseled to perfection.

He had strange hair. It was oddly disheveled, more so then many people. No matter if there was a battle going on, but it made him look even more like an angel, if possible. Quite an odd colour, too. It was like bronze or copper, a mix between brown, red, and gold.

Fighting alongside him, were two other men; one was very tall with honey coloured hair and pale blue eyes, he was quite handsome too but was the lankest out of all of them, though he still had very large muscles.

The other one was the biggest. He reminded me of a grizzly bear with his brown eyes and matching hair, which happened to curl at the nape of his neck. He also had a goofy grin on his face.

As if he enjoyed killing people.

Disgusted, I turned back around. I shouldn't be ogling men I thought; especially as I was dressed as one. I hope they don't take me as another Patrick.

PATRICK! Looking to my left, I breathed out a sigh of relief, watching as a string of drool collected at the edge of his mouth while he stared at those three inhumanly handsome men.

Shaking my head I thought at least he was quiet.

For once.

"BELLS!" looking down I saw Nickolas, Lance, and Aaron surrounded in a circle of several Breaking Dawn pirates who were on the outside.

This would be taken care of easily enough. Alright, I was bragging but don't I have a right too? You know, being princess of the sea and all.

I grabbed my rope and swung down with my sword in my hand. When I was right above them, I pushed all my weight to the right and knocked half of them down, kicking them in the chest with me feet.

They fell, muttering curse words under their breath.

The other half I knocked down with my sword, cutting them in the chest. They fell down, hissing in pain.

Once all of them were on the ground, I jumped from my rope and my friends slapped me on the back.

Need I add very hard?

In my masculine voice I said "Take care of them, make sure they don't get back up, even if you have to enhance your inner Patrick and stomp on there heads."

This earned a high spirited laugh. Whenever Patrick saw a roach or a leech, he'd panic and stomp around, a very comical sight.

I brought my sword up to a fighting position and stealthily crept behind Tom who was attempting to fight tow men. Being tiny did have its advantages, I thought while I was ducking behind Tom.

"One," I whispered. My voice low so only Tom could hear. "Two," I said slightly louder as he started to crouch lower.

"THREE!" I shouted. He fully ducked down and I put my hands on his shoulders using them as a leaver as I flipped over his head doing summersaults in the air.

"EN GUARD!" I shouted pointing my sword, they were still stunned so, using this to my advantage, I quickly kicked one on the chest and watched him fall.

The other one was ready for my blow so I took out my trusty sword. We fought battle for a few moments…I say moments because that was all it took, putting one foot on a bail of hay, I used it like a wall and pushed myself off of it, landing behind him.

Taking my sword and plunging it into his leg watching as he fell to the ground unconscious, I laughed out joyfully. Hmmm, maybe I was wrong about the burly man. Every normal man must be tempted at times, to spit on his hands, hoist the black flag, and begin slitting throats.

As quickly as I started I stopped, feeling a presence behind me. Trying to be sneaky I presume…trying is the key word.

I kicked my foot out again but it was the pirate from before, he was ready and caught my foot when it reached his chest.

Thinking fast I jumped up putting my foot on the railing so I was now towering above him. Before he could react, I jumped behind him turning him around with me, then I used the foot he was still clutching to his chest in fight and pushed him in.

"HAVE A PLEASANT SWIM!" I called to him.

"YER A SCURVY BLIGE RAT!" I wonder if he talked to his mother with that mouth?

I giggled to myself jovially till I remembered I was male. Now laughing in baritone, I grabbed the nearest rope and swung to where father was.

He was taking care of himself but I bashed the back of my sword against his opponents head anyway while I was swinging away.

"Go get them, my little monkey!" Though fun battles were extremely dangerous. "I will father" I called.

Starting to climb the rope, I reached my destination and pulled off one of the masts while swinging toward the area where most of the men were fighting.

Whistling my special tune, my crew quickly moved out of the way. They learned the first time what happened when they didn't.

The Breaking Dawn crew on the other hand, never knew what hit them as I covered them with the masts making them blind for an immeasurable amount of time.

But father's crew had just as fast gathered the four edges and threw the white squirming bad into the ocean.

I laughed out loud while my crew started calling me my nicknames.

"GO LITTLE SWAN!"

"DO IT BELLS!"

"BEAT THEM UP SOME MORE LITTLE MONKEY!"

"THAT'S OUR PRINCESS!"

This was the best they could do? Their ship was three times bigger and they had many more crew members, probably to 'fraid to come out and fight for themselves.

Oh, but I never knew how wrong I was when an arrow whizzed passed my head and speared my rope while I fell…fell onto the ship…fell from high up.

* * *

**So…not enough Edward in there to quench your thirst right? Anyway R and R for the next exciting scene on (over-excited announcers voice) PRINCESS OF THE SEA! Wild clapping and hoots of appreciation. So wonder who's arrow that was don't you? Let me give you a hint it was a girl.**


	5. Spare his Life Epov

**PLEASE READ: ****I have a community for stories form the past now, if you have any stories from before the 1900's please tell me also subscribe. Chapter 9 of the beautiful war is up and the first chapter of be my protection is also up****. ALSO I NEED SOME ONE TO WRITE ME A VERY SMEXI SWORD FIGHT SCENE BETWEEN EDDIE AND BELLA, SHE WILL BE A GIRL IN IT **

**I suck at writing sword scenes I tried to practice but alas to no avail. PM me or something if you have any idea how. This chapter is terrible by the way just wanted to warn you. R and R for the love! **

**Oh and Elizabeth from pirates of the Caribbean's last name is Swann! **

**Chapter 2**

_Edward's Point of View_

We steered the ship just beside the "Graceful Swan" I almost snorted, what kind of man would name his ship the Graceful Swan anyway? Probably his wife.

As my crew were preparing for battle Emmett hoisted the black flag up and we were ready.

Most of my crew looked quite bored already, some were even yawing while others were chit-chatting as if a simple trip to the market.

I looked up to see Alice and Rosalie atop the crows nest and Eric now climbing down from it, there bows and arrows were leaning loosely to their sides and were busy examining there nails.

Rolling my eyes I saw that my crew was looking at me expectantly "okay men after the crew is dead, threaten the captain with his life and convince him to lead us to his quarters for any valuables, go it? I have no doubt that this will be the easiest capture we've had."

The fellows laughed heartily in their agreement, well in one particular case gwaffawed. Ahem Emmett.

"Okay we need less then half the crew for this job, who volunteers?" there weren't many, sweeping my gaze across the crowd most of them were just men who wanted to have fun like Emmett, fun as in killing.

Sighing I said "raise the planks" as soon as I voiced my demands planks were being raised and joining us to the ship we were to set into flames.

The Swan on the front of the boat was very beautiful and probably the most valuable thing on the ship, the colour of amber I mused to myself as I hoisted myself onto the palms and jumped into the Graceful Swan where some of my crew were already starting to slaughter the Swan's.

I smirked, easy.

The second we had gotten onto the ship the Swan crew had tried to kill us, well the plan obviously backfired as me, Jasper, and Emmett had them down within seconds.

I turned around to see a boy flying from a rope knocking several of my men with one swift move.

"I'll get this one" I smirked as I pushed my dagger into some poor man's chest.

"Wow if only Rose could flip like that"

"Emmett that's disgusting"

"Your just envious that you have no one to jump with"

Sighing Emmett and his crude humour, I gazed to the direction he was looking at.

It was the monkey boy who at this moment was swinging one more on a rope carrying a mast in his hands, the boy started to whistle an unrecognizable tune.

Looking at his profile I saw that he was quite small and thin, his whistle also had a feminine edge to it. Perhaps he was 13 or so?

My thoughts shattered as he dropped the mast on at least twelve of me men, then the Swan crew dropped the wriggling bag into the ocean.

"Call in reinforcements!" I told Tyler.

"ROSE, ALICE!" they surprisingly heard my shouts, I pointed my hand in the direction of the jumpy lad. They both nodded there heads but only Rose released an arrow, perfect aiming as I saw the boy's rope rip.

Emmett who was watching the scene from where he stood practically underneath the falling child, started to laugh, I too joined but both our mouths snapped shut as he landed on the shoulders of…Emmett himself!

The lad Flipped in front of Emmett and they started to battle with their swords, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the boy's sword was, I wonder how he managed to get such a treasure. Perhaps it was stolen.

My sword was silver with diamonds and sapphires, more beautiful then Rosalie in my opinion, I had it made back home.

I looked up to see Alice and Rose aiming their arrows at the monkey-boy but each of his moves were quicker then the next and if either of them shot it could possibly land on Emmett.

I watched until Emmett had the upper hand and walked away in search of the captain, knocking down several men in the process.

I spotted him just removing his sword from Jack, one of my best men, quietly sneaking up behind him I took my sword and wrapped it around the front of his neck.

"We have most of our crew back on the ship, if you don't take me to your treasure…"

"what, you'll kill me?" he hissed.

I felt a smug smile grace my lips "yes, and your crew, and your ship" now at this his completion paled.

"Fine if you'll follow me" I removed my sword from his neck and his hands behind his back with a spare piece of rope I saw lying on the ground.

After I was done knotting the rope he lead me through a bulkhead door and into where I assumed were the cabins, we went walking into another room where there were three doors, he brought me to the one at the end.

I never noticed until it was too late that he had taken a dagger from his trousers and sliced at my leg.

Pathetic, not even one bead of blood dripped from the cut, no scratch he made.

My anger possessed me. Who does he think he is trying to harm THE Edward Cullen?

Without thinking I plunged my sword deep into his side.

"AHHHHHHH" he cried out in pain. He was going to die soon, that just makes the job easier for me…no distractions.

Before I could move to open the door I heard a sharp cry of a…girl?! I turned my head around looking for the sources of the noise but the scene at the window made me stop.

If I wasn't so worried that the rumours of the princess of the sae were true I would have outright laughed.

Emmett was hanging by ropes tied around his wrists, swearing his mouth off like a sailor while Jasper was trying to figure out how to free him and was now attempting to cut the ropes that were in Emmet's wrists.

I should have mentioned that Emmett would fall quite a distance but I'm much to lazy, as of now jasper was standing on a column of stacked boxes.

Turning to face the probably dead captain one more I saw that a little boy was sobbing into the captains chest, he stopped sobbing and they both now started to speak in hushed tones.

The Swan commander had just removed two rings from his fingers and handed them to the little lad who had unleashed a new sent of tears once more.

What a weak child, a pirate never cries and what is a growing man supposed to do with a pair of rings anyway? By the time I finished questioning myself the boy had risen.

* * *

_Third Persons Point of View _**(this scene is from Pirates of the Caribbean) **

Bella assumes an en garde position. Edward appraises her, unhappy to see Bella knows what she's doing.

Edward attacks, the two men (or women) stand in one place, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow but Bella has no trouble matching Edward.

Edward takes a step around an imaginary circle. Bella steps the other way, maintaining his relationship with Edward."Very good! And if I step again, you step again" Edward said as they continued to step around the circle.

They are now exactly opposite their initial positions.

Edward starts to taunt him and Bella registers with angry surprise then with a vicious overhand motion, she throws her sword.The sword buries itself into the door behind Edward, just above the latch, barely missing Edwards head.

Edward then pulls on the latch, but it won't move up, the sword is in the way.Edward rattles the latch. Tugs on the sword a few times but it's really stuck in there. He mouths a curse, but when he turns back to Bella, he has smirk on his face.

Eyes on Edward, Bella simply picks up a new sword from her fathers waist belt. Edward then leaps forward.Bella and Edward duel.

Their blades flash and ring. Suddenly, Edward swings the chain still manacled to his left hand at Bella's head. She ducks it, comes up wide-eyed.Then Edward's chain smashes across Bella's sword, disarming him.She quickly picks up another sword that was hanging from the wall.

Edward becomes aware that there are many walls in the room in possession with bladed weapons: swords, knives, boarding axes in various stages of completion.

"You need to find yourself a girl" Bella said as Edward set his jaw.

A direct hit on her and Bella coils even more tightly with anger.She explodes: kicks a rack, causing a sword to fall into her hand she uses her foot to bring her dropped sword into the air, then she catches it and attacks Edward, both blades flashing.

Edward parries with sword and chain. Edward's chain wraps around Bella's sword; Bella twists the handle of his guard through a link, and stabs the sword up into the ceiling.

Edward grabs the chain, hoists himself up, kicks with his feet, knocking Bella back.Edward uses his full weight and yanks the sword from the ceiling. He after hurls a wooden mallet at Bella, then a second, hitting Bella on the wrist. she drops her sword, falls down and then gets up.

Edwards pistol is aimed directly between Bella's eyes.

* * *

_Edward's Point of View _**(bet you didn't expect that)**

That was the most exhilarating fight I have ever been through, I looked into the eyes of the boy who I was about to kill, his eyes were what surprised me most they were so feminine, deep, and smoky aligned with thick long lashes…oh my goodness I was turning gay.

I was about to shoot when I large paw covered my wrist I turned my head up to see Emmett. Before he could say anything Mike had snuck up behind the monkey-boy and had butted the back of his pistol against monkey-boys head.

The boy blinked once, twice, three times before he slowly fell to the ground in a tiny crumpled heap.

"Emmett grab him, we could use him later on" I knew what I was doing was wrong but no one well suspect anything from me, we saw how skilled he was.

Emmett hoisted the tyke onto his shoulders and walked out of the corridor back to the Breaking Dawn.

I walked out with mike in tow with myself after one more tug against the door and looked around finding my men finishing off the Swan crew "Back on board there is no treasure here".

They didn't even looked like they cared "Josh, set the ship ablaze after everyone is off".

When all of were back on except for one plank and Josh, he threw a lit match in the middle of the bodies and climbed back on, the plank was soon gone as I called "Raise the sails!"

As soon as we started to move I made my way back toward Emmett, who was still carrying the unconscious boy.

"Bring him too a cot on the lower decks" I said when Rosalie had stomped away, probably because she didn't want an enemy on the ship…did I mention she adapted well?

Emmett wrinkled his nose in disgust, before he could open his mouth I interrupted "just do it" and walked away.

I knew I was being unjust, but really why should I show hospitality to someone not apart of the crew?

"William come with me and bring a bucket of water" I walked to the bulkhead door; the water was to

attempt to bring him back to this world.

As I entered the grimy, putrid smelling, rat infested, lower deck I saw that Emmett was already gone.

There weren't many cots here but the few that were placed here were infact used for prisoners.

"Mike check the boy for pistol, dagger, any sort of weapon" I turned around and was walking back upstairs when I heard Mike.

"uhhhhhh ca-ca-captain" I turned around to see what had Mike so tongue-tied when I stopped…Mike had a small problem coming from his pants.

"Mike what in the name of….are you gay?" I said with shock, one look at a young boys chest…disgusting.

I looked toward the bed expecting a young boy but what I saw made my jaw drop. "make my mother walk the plank"

There was the boy; wearing a midnight blue breast band, I grabbed my sword out of the leather loop attached to my belt and ripped off the bandana, out came tumbling thick waves of mahogany hair.

Then I poured the bucket of water onto _its_ grimy face.

The only coherent thought I had at this moments was _beautiful_.

* * *

**READ, READ ,READ!:2 questions should I do Bella's point of view starting from when she wakes up or from where she falls? Oh and tomorrows the last day of school for us Canadians! I got 2 Bristol boards filled with messages from my friends today I almost cried, and my entire year book is filled to the brim. Sigh I'll miss them. Sniff sniff R and R!**

**-under-the-ocean **


	6. One Tear Bpov

**Hey everyone! 100 reviews yeaaaaaaaaa. Sorry this is like 10:00 in the morning right now and I am so tired, I'm going to a wedding right now, until like Tuesday so I probably won't be able to update, I will be typing though because there are computers just not internet so you'll have like a chapter for every story when I come back, oh this chapter is mainly a filler next chapter is a very smexi sword scene. R and R.**

**READ: do you want me to do the sword scene do the entire sword scene from Edward's point of view or do half then finish the other half in Bella's but then do the last half also in Edward's and where should Epov start? oh and to clear up any mess here is everyone's ages **_**right now.**_

**I'm changing Eddies age so He's 6 years older then Bella, I like older men**** ;)**

**Edward Anthony Cullen: 23 years old**

**Emmett Cullen: 26 years old**

**Jasper Cullen: 24 years old**

**Rosalie Lillian Cullen: 22 years old**

**Mary Alice Cullen: 20 years old**

**Isabella Marie Swan: 17 years old. **

**Jacob Black: 25 years old (twist)**

**Chapter 3**

_Bella's Point of View_

Where am I? was the first thought that came to mind as I had woken up. Is shook my head an tried to recall anything that happened before but it was like I was pulled into a vortex watching the scene playing out in front of me.

**FLASHBACK**

_I left the handsome blonde man there whom was trying to free the burly man, he sure put up a fight._

_I think that was Captain Cullen, I've head rumours that he is the master of swordsmanship with the grace and stability of a lion, therefore the trademark._

_But the burly man had little grace, it was much more on the lines of brute strength and the blonde man was to worried about the big man to fight so I assume he isn't the captain, rumours also say that he is rude and arrogant and care of nobody but himself._

_I looked around for father to see if I could be of any assistance but he was nowhere to be seen, perhaps….?_

_No father was to strong to get caught but just in case I turned toward the bulkhead doors which led to the cabins._

_I saw a broad retreating back go through the doors and I got worried so I followed but I got there to late father was lying on the ground bleeding._

_Not seeing anything but father I ran towards him "Bells" he shouted in a horse whisper as I sobbed into his chest._

"_Shhh my little monkey, I don't have much time left lets not spend it within tears" I sniffed as I raised my head he was looking at me with tears rolling out of the corners of his eyes._

_He nodded his head weakly toward his left hand, toward his rings._

"_Isabella please remove the rings from my fingers" I did as he told._

"_Keep me beside your mother for your entire life, and promise me one thing" I nodded my head once more "don't shed one tear for me remember the good old times."_

"_I will father" he looked at me with a victorious grin on his face "you made me proud today Bella, you made me proud the day you were born with your beautiful big eyes, and your constant crying to be near water" he gently chuckled._

"_I love you my beautiful princess, never forget that" he took a shaky breath "your mother and I will be watching you."_

"_I love you to father" he softly smiled and closed his eyes._

_Forever._

_The sadness evaporated as it was soon replaced with blind rage that filled my veins and invaded my soul._

_It was the handsome bronze haired man, I would be swooned but he killed my father._

_He will pay._

**END FLASHBACK**

I remember battling him with the swords and then…nothing.

The bastard must have knocked me into oblivion, I was probably kidnapped.

I started shaking in anger, how dare they? Kill my father then kidnap me for slave work? I clenched my hands so hard it broke through the skin so I grabbed the nearest thing to squeeze the life out of. It happened to be a…a pillow?

I wiped the remainments of a few traitor tears off my cheeks _"don't shed one tear for me"_ I must abide fathers wishes.

From this moment on I shall never shed a tear for father, or anyone as Patrick's face flashed through my head, oh my poor friend he must have been burned down along with the rest of the ship. **(not really)**

I felt myself start to shake once more, to prevent myself from probably doing something rash I checked the surroundings.

I was on a bed, that much I was sure of and a very big, comfortable one at that. It could fit seven people!

Looking up I saw that there was a vast canopy spreading the length of the bed, it went to the floor.

From the crack the separated to wings of the canopy I saw through the port window it was night form the scarcely visible stars.

The room was lit with candles, **(note this is not for any romantic thing the Eddie boy planned I forgot when candles were invented so they have candles!)**

One wall was aligned with weapons of all sorts and the wall across from it was covered in maps pinned to from corner to corner.

On the wall in front of me sat a massive desk filled to the brim in gold and jewels, from what I could see there was a large open book that was in the middle and a died black feathered quill.

Looking around I saw that the whole room was black with the occasional deep red or gold item like the canopy and some decorative pillows.

I grabbed the candle that was standing on the chest beside the bed and hopped off the cushiony mattress.

Making my way to where the desk was located I needed to think up a plan and fast before someone comes to check up on me.

My mind instantly went to the gold like man, how I hated him, with every fibre of my being. I hope he dies a painful bloody death and then spend the rest of his afterlife withering away in the deepest pits of hell.

I feel much better, finishing up my inner tirade I looked around form a different perspective.

Since it was night most of the Breaking Dawn crew would be asleep and those who are awake would be taken care of easily enough.

My mind once more went to the bronze haired man, I've never lost a fight in my life perhaps he was the captain? I remembered what grace and agility he held while battling the; sweat from all the heat making his skin glimmer and the muscles under his top moving so nic…seeing where my thought were going I pinched myself. I should not be thinking such thought of the enemy.

No matter how beau…I literally smacked myself, I am such a fool, what would father say?

Anyway I do wonder why I am in someone's sleeping quarters, most likely the captain from the positions the room held.

Shouldn't I be sleeping on a cot? Unless…unless I was brought here to be a pleasure slave.

My heart stopped.

No way would I bow down to the filthy desires of men, I needed to escape and fast.

Sweeping my gaze along the desk I tried to find something useful when I saw a black ribbon in a pile of many. They looked like they were to tie parchments closed.

Grabbing it I made my way to the wall of weapons and selected a dagger, it was simple with one onyx in the middle to match the ribbon but it as very sharp.

Staring down I saw that my feet were bare; lifting my leg up on a nearby stool I bent it and let my pants slide up, good thing no one could see me.

I took the ribbon and tied the dagger to my thigh, this was just for emergencies.

Putting my trousers back into position a thought struck me.

Every ships must have at least one life boat am I correct?

So I could take a compass and sneak onto the lifeboat, using the compass I could row the boat to civilization where I could find another ship to join.

No matter how much it pained me.

There were no pistols hanging off the wall so I opted for one of the many swords instead.

I found a classic sword that matched the dagger, when it came into my hand I felt much safer.

Looking at the door I started walking toward it passing a mirror.

My eyes pooped open, retracing my steps my moth soon joined my eyes.

I was wearing nothing but band and trousers, nothing! And my hair was no longer up in its usual style but down and swinging around my back.

Walking back to the desk I took another ribbon and tied my hair into a tight bun; half up and half down.

Fingering fathers ring in my pocket I decided to hand them around my neck, not wanting to lose them.

I opened the necklace and put the rings on the chain, I could hear the rings happily clanking against one another as they joined mother.

I tried to click the clasps back into place but they would not join, I don't know how long I stood there attempting to hook the necklace back together when I felt cool breath on the back of my neck.

It was a male from what I could tell, the baritone breathing was deep.

My hand started creeping toward but it froze, whoever was behind be brushed my hair so it sat on the front of my shoulders and like a butterflies wing clasped the chain back together.

I shivered and my hear skipped a beat.

Or two.

Or three.

It felt as if a million bombs were exploding inside me, the area his hands brushed across let a trail of fire.

He flipped my hair back into place and I spun around.

There standing in all his glory stood the man, the man who killed my father.

**SHOULD EDDIE BE THE PLAYERISH TYPE OR THE SWEET INNOCENT TYPE ONCE HE GETS PAST THE "IM BETTER THEN YOU AND ARROGANT BEYOND BELIEF" FAZE? Oh and be prepared for a **_**very**_** smexi sword scene coming up next on --drum roll please-- PRINCESS OF THE SEA! R and R!**


	7. Authors Note 2

**PLEASE READ: Hey everyone, I am so sorry I haven't updates in forever -for me anyway- I'm note dead or anything and this is not a whole chapter its 2 previews because I hate authors notes too, anyway before you eat my you cannibals I wanted to say I wont be able to update, we're almost done packing and the computer is the next thing on the list, anyway I hope you enjoy these two previews once again I am so sorry, I hope you forgive me. The occasional random update will be popping up out of nowhere if I go to a friends house or something so don't be thinking that I'm lying! Oh and the previews will probably be edited in the actual chapter and these authors notes will be replaced, thanks for listening. Oh and last Oh these previews do NOT start from the beginning. Also there is a poll on my profile for "be my protection" if you read my story. Please vote thanks. Last one also I've decided Edwards personality, he will be the very flirty pervish type with a few one night stands (kind of like FWB (friends with benefits) you know, just so he's experienced -wink, wink- (I'm going through puberty you can't blame me for being a slight pervert!) but after he will start showing the sweet romantic side of him when he starts to unconsciously fall for Bella! YAH!

* * *

******

_Edwards preview:_

I fell on top of her just as the canopy dropped upon us, covering us in a veil of shadowed darkness.

I could scarcely make out her tiny body underneath mine.

It was quiet but for the sounds of our laboured breathing, as hers was soprano (not at all like from the fight aboard the Graceful Swan) going in perfect sync with my baritone.

It sounded like music, a melody solely for the two people whom create the noise.

Thanks the gods no one could read my mind for I was sounding like a duplicate of Alice, quite the embarrassment.

I tried not to be so aware of her breasts which were rising with every deep breath and sticking against my sweaty bare chest.

Mahogany hair cascaded along my pillow as her rosy lips were slightly parted, it was all so erotic and arousing. Never before has any feeling like this entered my body.

I clenched my lips in restraint into doing something I really don't want to do, she felt as a look of fright flitted across her beautiful features before being replaced by sherry determination.

It was an impulse decision that I carried her back to my cabin where no women -even Alice- has stepped foot in and laid her out on my bed…

* * *

**Okay so that was Edwards point of view the next one is in Bella's and for the record Bella's point of view will also be in Eddie boys but I chose to do another scene for Edward.**

* * *

_Bella's preview:_

My heart stopped, though by breathing was coming out in short gasps, almost panting I would be embarrassed but instead I was revelling in this foreign feeling.

I looked into _his_ eyes, that was the only thought in my mind.

I was _her, he _was _him _there was no father, no mother, no Patrick, no one.

I stared into his blazing green orbs, my shoulders started to quiver as this mans unwavering gaze held me in a lock so powerful my whole body was shaking in ecstasy.

Never before has something like this happened to me much less with a stranger whom I knew not his name.

No doubt he could tell how much desire he was bringing to me as his rough, sensual hand climbed higher on my calf till it was cupping my knee under my loose trousers. **(Pic on profile)**

His hand crawled farther up and I practically moaned in pleasure, I was feeling things I've never felt before in the most unusual places.

His hand climbed higher, more slower, more tempting till he reached what he was searching for…the dagger.

I was in a completely different world to be the slightest bit angry at to what he was doing, I did not even feel violated as his hand seductively opened the knot.

Slowly he grabbed the dagger and ribbon in his hand and brought it down my leg, the tip barely grazing my tender skin just so.

I started to shudder as he finally pulled the dagger from beneath my trousers.

And then just as fast threw the weapon into a wall. He then started a trek up my body; using both hands and knees to support him like a lion stalking his prey, the lamp which happened to be me.

His legs were around me knee; straddling me and his head was inches above my own and he leisurely bent down.

The tips of his unique wet hair brushed across my sweaty forehead and a necklace he was wearing balanced in the crook of my collarbone.

He then leaned into my ear; his teeth barely grazed my lobe but enough to cause a whimper to escape my parched lips.

I swear to the heavens I saw him shudder as he once more brought his sensuous lips to my ear.

"Why you little thief"

* * *

**Ok-ay I hope you enjoyed that little sneak peek, I'll try to get the chapters in as soon as I get my hands in a computer. For those of you in Canada, GOODNIGHT! **


	8. Authors Note 3

Hello Everyone! Yes, I know I haven't updated in…months. But breaking dawn was kind of a "turn off?" Well that's one way of putting it. Anyway I'm planning on continuing my stories very soon. But First, I have gotten a Beta -clap clap- Yes, I know, finally! SPOONS Secret Agent Alice is my beta hoorah for her! Anyway she's going to edit all the chapters from the beginning and fix them up so you guys can understand them better. Once that's done I'll start writing! Oh and I have written the first chapter of Nowhere To Run -new title- but I lost it. Well more like I crumpled it up and threw it in the corner (All 9 pages) Because my cousin wanted to read and I told her it was trash -Le Gasp!- But I am very uncomfortable with family reading anything I write. Anywho Someone threw the papers out thinking it was REAL garbage so I have to re-write it. One I do that then yay!

I'd also like to comment on something, someone wrote me a really mean review…One for all my stories. It made me kind of sad. Once you check the reviews page you can see for yourself. Whoever this "angry" person is, STOP IN THE NAME OF EDWARD! -sniff- it was not fun to read. I hope angry gets really angry and pops!

So thanks for reading this (If you did) I will update very soon! And yes…You are aloud to beat me up with a stick. I can even call Jacob to sick me! (Not that I mind much…who wouldn't want to be trapped in Jake's mouth? -sigh- I love tall men!

Oh and how many of you who actually got this far liked breaking dawn? I myself HATED it. And what are your opinions on Taylor Lautner playing Jacob? I think he's perfect for BW (before wolf) Jacob but I doubt he's going to be reaching 6"7 anytime soon. What is he 5"3?! Oh and sure, the kids got a six-pack but the Jake we all know and love has muscles like Emmett. (hardy har har -I'm such a hypocrite) Oh and did you see that picture of Robert Pattison on entertainment weekly? It looked like a squirrel died on his chest!

So I'd just like to say I'm officially back (after all my school started 4 days ago and I need something to do in class) If you already can't tell the same note is for all my stories so if you've read it once…you've read it a million times. Thanks for your patience and awesome reviews! Also if you haven't been to my profile lately I'm starting a new story. Yes, I know, but it's going to be half done and I'm putting it up in October! Yes I know. WTF? but its an apology note and to get into the Christmas spirit! (I know, but I love Christmas it's never too early!...for me anyway, my family is super annoyed that I keep playing Christmas songs on the piano over and over again) Here is a quick summary: 8 people are stranded in an empty airport on the night before Christmas Eve. Guess who?

Also I'm deleting Cliche Attack in another week, sorry but I actually do agree with angry on that one, it sucks ducks and eggs! Which remindes me; where ever you are angry, you filthy blige rat, SHOW YOURSELF!

Forever in your debt,

His-crooked-smile-1901 A.K.A. Rosa


End file.
